


It was Fine (Until it Wasn’t)

by Mollycakess



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Good Brother Luther Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves Centric, Luther Protection Squad, Luther friendly, Luther needs a hug, No Luther hate, Other, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, fuck Reggie lives, luther is big dumb but so am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollycakess/pseuds/Mollycakess
Summary: Luther is number one. He’s the strongest. He’s the leader. He always has been. He needs to call the shots for everyone else, otherwise they might get themselves hurt. It’s all fine, Luther knows that he is expected to be the greatest. That the smallest twig snapping means failure. That the fate of the world rests on his shoulders. He can’t be a baby anymore. He’s ten now, practically grown up. He can’t be a baby anymore. If Number One messes up at all, everything will fall apart.





	It was Fine (Until it Wasn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever written or published! Please forgive my grammar errors I have caught the big dumb! Anyways, Luther makes a lot of mistakes during the series but I love him. The whole point of the show is that all of the siblings are humans and make stupid choices because of the abuse they went through! This will be my first one-shot of many about Luther!

It was all fine  
-  
Luther is number one. He’s the strongest. He’s the leader. He always has been. He needs to call the shots for everyone else, otherwise they might get themselves hurt. It’s all fine, Luther knows that he is expected to be the greatest. That the smallest twig snapping means failure. That the fate of the world rests on his shoulders. He can’t be a baby anymore. He’s ten now, practically grown up. He can’t be a baby anymore. If Number One messes up at all, everything will fall apart.  
-  
It was all fine  
-  
Luther’s a teenager now and he likes normal teenage things. He has a crush on the prettiest girl in class. He wants to color his hair and jam out to Britney Spears. Most of all, Luther wants to show his Father the poem he just wrote. But Luther is reminded of his place with a quick beating. He knows he totally deserves it, Number One has no place wanting to have blue hair or writing poems about Alison’s beautiful curves. It’s all fine, Number One knows how to take his beating. But he can’t shake the desire to break down sobbing when he showers that night, to break his unbreakable bones as a punishment for being so stupid and disappointing his father.  
-  
It was all fine  
-  
Luther’s an adult now and everyone is leaving the family behind. He doesn’t understand them, acts of rebellion are meant for foolish teenagers who have time to learn their places. Luther learnt his. Every beating, every night spent silencing sobbing, every training session spent almost collapsing from the thousand of tons of weight on his back were meant to teach him. So what if dad is unconventional, he cares about them. He cares that they knew how to save the world. Every member of the family had their own talents, even Vanya. Even at 25, when dad sends him on a solo mission that he can’t really handle, it is all fine. He can handle this one mission, can handle his father’s increased expectations. Even when his father is cruel or violent, it’s all for a reason. He’s human, unlike their butler, and has emotions from his children abandoning him. He cares about all of them, thats why Luther must step up and carry everyone’s load so Dad doesn’t blame himself or the others. It’s one more mission, besides, if Number One leaves who else will save the world?  
-  
It was all fine  
-  
Even in his pain induced haze, Luther had faith everything would work out. His dad was a strong and smart man, he could save his Number One. Luther drifted off into the light knowing he would wake up fine. After all, everything was always fine  
-  
Until it Wasn’t  
-  
Luther woke up wrong. Things were in the wrong place it was  
W  
R  
O  
N  
G  
How could Dad, how could he do this. Luther wasn’t anyone’s Number One anymore, he was a monster. His skin is now overgrown hair and he feels always SO sweaty. He’s shaped like someone addicted to steroids. How could Dad not ask him, how could this happen. How could he go to bed the best and wake up trapped in another body. This isn’t his. His body has been taken away by the same Angels that took Ben. Is this how Ben felt, living life with a tentacle that wand really him. The thing killed Ben, would Luther’s body kill him? Luther or Number One, whoever he is at this point, isn’t fine and he hasn’t been for a long time. Not since he was found in a ditch after his surprise birth. Not since his father crawled all of his skin like the leech he is. Nothing is fine at all! And it never was fine.  
-  
Until it Wasn’t  
-  
Dad fixes things like he always does. How childish and idiotic of Luther to doubt his Father. The moon would be the new home to match with Luther’s new body. Number one has a new way to help the human race. He is vital, he is still key. He will go to the moon and maybe get the data to cure cancer. His father took pity on his ape self, his father still bet on him. His father cares about him. He does, Luther swears, that’s why he’s trusting Luther with such a hard job. Luther is fine. He was fine as a human and he’s fine now. He’s always fine.  
-  
It was all fine  
-

**Author's Note:**

> pls give me feedback also doesn’t Luther kind of look like the roblox default guy? also I wrote this all at one AM


End file.
